Chain winches are well known and are available in many forms. They may be geared and electrically, hydraulically or manually driven, the last mentioned drive being through a lever or an endless chain normally. While effective such chain winches tend to be relatively expensive because, amongst other things, of the precision required for manufacture. In particular the winch must have a sprocket wheel which is accurately formed and which must be used with a calibrated link chain, both of which are expensive.
An object of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive chain winch.